Steven and Allie's Trip to Smallville
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Smallville's just a made-up town right? Wrong! It's very real as Steven Davis is about to find out! However, what starts as a grand adventure which becomes even better due to a budding romance with Kara and the eventual appearance of Steven's best friend Allie becomes something much more dangerous, which could result in the end of all life on Earth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Smallville, nor do I know the actors! This is just an idea that popped into my head! This will be Clark/Chloe, and Kara/OC! Later there will also be Aquaman/OC!**

"Remind me again why we are watching this?"

"Because it's the next episode in the series. You know that Chloe." I told my best friend, and she nodded, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I know Clark. But why did they have to keep that train wreck going for so long?"

"Because whoever wrote the show refused to see that the character of Lana Lang is a complete and total bitch without one redeeming quality. Actually, I shouldn't even say that. To call her character a bitch would mean that her character is actually established. The only thing her character is until she disappears-"

"Good riddance." My friend interjected, and I laughed.

"Yes, but anyway. The only thing her character is is someone that dosen't know what she is. I mean when she's with Whitney she's the cheerleader, when she's with Lex she's the deceiving manipulator and when she's with Clark she's the girl next door."

"Then when Clark decides he wants to use his powers to protect Metropolis she steals the Prometheus suit and tries to become his equal." My friend finishes and I smirk. We had had this conversation so many times that we both knew what the other one was going to say. Now before I continue, let me make one thing perfectly clear. My friend and I are not actually named Clark and Chloe. That's just what we call each other because our relationship is so much like the ones the characters on the show have. The best friends that never outgrow each other. Except for vertically.

"You know, season seven wasn't that bad." I shot back, and she grinned.

"You're just saying that because of Kara."

"Not only...okay maybe a bit." I replied. She smirked at my admission but before either of us could say anything the television went out.

"Give me a minute I'll fix it. Stupid thunderstorm." I muttered before walking over and trying to fix the television. I felt a jolt as I touched the television, and then I fell flat on my back.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y...Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I accepted the woman's hand. My eyes widened as I saw that it was none other than Kristen Kruek.

"Where am I?" I asked a moment later.

"You're in Smallville Kansas. I'm Lana Lang, and this is my boyfriend Clark Kent." The woman said, indicating the man who stood on the far side of the room.

"No, I mean seriously...where am I?" I asked again. This couldn't be real, this was just a joke Ally was playing on me.

"Real funny Ally, but jokes over!" I called out, expecting my friend to show up at any moment.

"This isn't a joke. My name is Clark Kent, and you're on my farm in Smallville, Kansas."

"Really? Then tell me Clark, if that is your real name have you found your cousin yet? Kara Kent or maybe you prefer Kara Zor-El?"

"How do you know that name?"

"Well I guess that answers that question." I quipped, as I found myself being held in the air by someone who I now knew for certain was in fact Clark Kent. He had moved so fast that I hadn't even seen it coming.

"Answer the question. How do you know that name? Who are you?"

"My name is Steven Davis, and as for how I know that name well I know everything about you...Kal-El. Before you ask, I'm not an alien. I'm human, and I'm not here to expose you or Kara."

"Then why are you here? How do you know anything?"

"I know because where I'm from your life is a work of fiction. Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Kara Zor-El, Lex Luthor, Jonathan and Martha Kent...none of them are real. It's all made up as part of a television series called Smallville."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. To be honest I'm still finding this a little hard to believe."

"You and me both. Since when do you have a cousin Clark?" Lana asked, and Clark glared at me. However, before I could apologize someone cleared their throat. We all turned and my jaw about hit the floor.

"You're looking at the new miss sweet corn."

I had known the line was coming. I mean, I had watched the series enough to memorize most of the lines, which meant I had a serious problem. However, at the moment the only problem I was having was how I was supposed to pick my jaw up off the floor. Standing there in a red bikini that barely covered what needed to be covered was Kara Zor-El.

"Go change. Now." Clark said, giving me a glare as I finally shut my mouth. Kara glared right back before disappearing in a blur. She came back a moment later wearing a white shirt and short jean shorts, and good lord I was hoping that my best friend wasn't watching this right now because I was sure looked like an idiot. Then as my eyes met Kara's I saw her blue eyes change and I ducked just as the wall behind me burst into flames.

"What the-"

"Kara, shut your eyes. Shut your eyes and focus on your breathing." I said to her, cutting Lana off. She complied and I watched as her eyes slowly turned back to their usual blue.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Steven Davis, and as for how I know your name..well that's a long story. Maybe I could tell you over coffee?" I asked, and she smirked.

"Why not? There's a place just a few minutes from here...or seconds if you really think about it."

"The Talon I know."

"Speaking of, I need to go. I promised Chloe I would bring her a cup of coffee." Lana said, kissing Clark. I just stared at the ceiling as this was going on, trying not to gag. Why he was with her for so long I would never understand. I smiled as she walked out the door, an idea coming into my mind. Since I was here, why not see if I could actually make this show worth watching? Even if it was just Ally who saw it, anything was better than the Clark and Lana rollercoaster that we were subjected to for so long.

"She's not right for you you know? Lana I mean."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Clark replied and I laughed.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't but I do. In the long run, she breaks your heart. Now I'm going to give you some advice what you do with it is up to you. Take Chloe a cup of coffee and ask yourself why the woman who has never done anything but support you is just your best friend?"

Now granted this wasn't my first thought of when it came to playing matchmaker. I could've waited for Tess to show up or seen what happened with Zatanna, but I just couldn't wait that long for the torture that is Clark and Lana to end.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked me and I nodded before walking over to her. She picked me up like it was nothing, and for her I suppose it wasn't. The last thing I saw before we disappeared was Clark looking like he was thinking about what I had said. I only hoped he had the sense to act on it.

"So Steven, how do you know about me?" Kara asked, and I took a sip of my coffee before I answered.

"I know about you Kara because where I'm from none of this is real. You are just a fictional character. A severly mishandled character at that."

"Okay, so let me get this straight...you're telling me that you're from an Earth...you are from Earth right?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yes I'm from Earth."

"So you're from Earth, but not this Earth, and I am not actually alive?"

"That's pretty much it. You're all characters on a show called Smallville. I still have no idea how I got here or how the writer's of the show even knew about all of you in the first place." I replied. We sat in silence for several moments and then Kara spoke again.

"Steven...you said my character was mishandled. What do you mean?"

I hesitated, unsure of what to say. Then I gathered my courage and spoke.

"After a while, only a couple episodes actually, you decide to go looking for Krypton. To see if you can find any piece of your planet."

"And?"

"I'm sorry Kara. Krypton is gone. You and your cousin are all that's left."

"You're lying!"

"I wish I was. I truly do." I said, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

"We're two of a kind aren't we?" She asked, and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"My home is gone, and you have no way of returning to yours. We're just two orphans."

"Well I can think of worse places to be stuck and oh my gosh I cannot believe I just said that out loud." I finished feeling my face heat up while Kara just laughed.

"So tell me, do you have any idea how you got here?'

"Funny enough, I think it was because of Smallville. I was watching what I guess is this exact episode with my best friend Ally or I was about to. The thundersorm messed up the television and when I went to fix it I blacked out. When I woke up, I was being helped up off the floor by Lana."

"I'm guessing by your tone that you don't like her much." Kara said, and I shook my head. That was the understatement of the year.

"Not really no. The whole problem is that she dosen't know what she wants. First it's the football captain, then it's Clark, but when he won't tell her his secret to protect her she goes running to Lex freaking Luthor. Then when she finds out that Lex is a bastard she runs back to Clark expecting him to take her back. Then when Clark gets trapped in the Phantom Zone by Zod she dosen't even realize that he has been replaced by a phantom. Then when she finally does discover the difference she's upset because the phantom is more affectionate than Clark was."

I take a deep breath as I finish my rant, exhaling slowly.

"Look Kara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's just...this entire thing is strange and now I've got all this knoweledge and I just don't know what to do and now I'm-"

I stopped feeling Kara's hand pressed against my lips.

"We'll just take it a day at a time, and try and help Clark however we can."

"We?" I asked, and she nodded, giving me a smile.

"We. I can tell you're not lying, which means there's no reason for me to run off to find something that isn't there."

"Thank you Kara."

I knew that she wasn't staying for me. I mean I barely knew her, but the fact that I had someone that could help me decide what to do, someone who understood how I was feeling at the moment meant more than I could say. I chuckled as I thought about what Ally would say if she knew what I was thinking.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I can practically hear my best friend giving me no end of grief right now. She's either insanely jealous that I got sent here or she'd be giving me a hard time about having coffee with you. Or both."

"Why would she be giving you a hard time about me? Does she hate me or something?" Kara asked, and I shook my head.

"No, she just thinks the only reason I even cared about this particular year in time was because of you."

"Was it?" She asked, and I felt my face heat up again as I blushed under the gaze of her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, but you were definitely the high point." I said honestly, thinking of all the things that went wrong this year.

"Well a girl always likes to know she's appreciated." Kara replied with a soft smile.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked once we walked out of the coffee shop.

"Well it's almost dinner time. If you wanted to join me that is?"

"I'd be delighted." I replied, surprising myself by taking her hand. Kara looked surprised for a minute but then she just smiled. In that moment I didn't care about going home, what Ally might think or anything else. The only thought on my mind was that I didn't know how I got here, but I was in no rush to leave.

 _Three Hours Later_

"Thank you for dinner Steven." Kara said, and I smiled as I held open the door to the Kent residence. She was thanking me, when I felt like I should be thanking her. I had shown up from nowhere, and she had befriended me. Kara had listened patiently as I related what had happened to send me to Smallville (or at least what I believed had happened), and she had agreed to help me decide what to do next. Then we had gone to dinner in Metropolis where I had gotten to see the woman behind the mask. On the show, there wasn't a lot of character development. Kara was a beautiful woman with superpowers who helped her cousin become a hero before leaving to the future to become a hero in her own right. And I saw all of that. But I also saw a young woman struggling to find her way in a place that she didn't understand. In a lot of ways, I had it easier than Kara because I knew all about Smallville. I made a silent vow to help her however I could.

" It was my pleasure Kara. Besides, my mother would kill me if I allowed a lady to pay." I replied, and she smiled.

"She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is." I replied before we walked inside. We sat on the sofa in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"Tell me about your family, about your home."

"I live in a place a lot like Smallville. A small town in Georgia where everyone knows everyone. There are four of us. My mom Sarah, my dad Jeff and my younger sister Kate. We aren't rich, but we've always had food on the table. Dad's a cop, and mom's a teacher. Dad works during the day so I usually wen to work with mom. That's probably what made me want to become a teacher. My sister...I love her to death, but she aggarvates me like no one else. We fight like cats and dogs-"

"But you'll do anything for each other." She finished, and I nodded, smiling as I thought of my family. I was living every Smallville fan's dream but I still missed my family.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Enough about me. Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't feel pressured to tell me about her past. The last thing I wanted was to make Kara uncomfortable.

Thankfully it seemed that she wasn't uncomfortable. She told me that she was twenty-one, (which was slightly ironic because we were the same age), and that she was born on January 13th. Her favorite color was red, and in the short time she had been on Earth she had developed a love for pizza. I sat there entranced as I learned more about Kara, feeling as though I could sit there with her all night long. Eventually she told me about Krypton. She told me about her uncle Jor-El and her Aunt Lara, and about her mother Alura. She avoided talking about her father, but I couldn't blame her. It couldn't be easy knowing that your father worked with a madman to wipe out your entire planet. Never mind the fact that the only survivor besides yourself was a cousin who had grown up without you.

"Evening you two."

"Speak of the devil." I muttered, and Kara laughed.

"Kara, can I have a word with Steven? Alone?" He asked, and she glared.

"It's fine Kara." I told her, and she nodded before disappearing in a blur.

"I'll keep this simple. You break her heart and I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." I replied, not really worried. For one I had no intention of hurting Kara, and I also doubted that Clark could ever intentionally kill someone.

"Just as long as we understand each other." He replied before heading toward the stairs.

"How did it go with Chloe?"

"It didn't." He replied, and I resisted the urge to curse. Apparently getting Clark to see that Lana Lang was bad news was going to be more difficult than I thought. He walked away and I was left alone. For about ten seconds.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked, and Kara smirked.

"All of it. I love my cousin, but I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt. But I have no intention of hurting you Kara." I said seriously. I wasn't sure what was going to happen between Kara and I, but I didn't want to see her hurt.

"Thank you. So does that mean you want to go out again sometime?"

"Yes."

She smiled before walking over and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning." She told me before walking upstairs. For a moment I stood there, feeling my face heat up where her lips had touched.

"Sleep well Kara." I whispered softly before laying down on the sofa.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to my best friend, coauthor and beta Avalon X Naruto for all her help! Happy Birthday, and I hope you enjoy your gift!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is from Allie's POV, which is written by my best friend and coauthor AvalonXNaruto!**

 **Allie's POV**

"Steven!" I shouted as I raced to where my best friend was just pulled into the television. Of course, just as I was about to reach him I trip over the blanket that had wrapped its self around my ankles and I landed on the ground with a disgruntled moan.

My best friend was just gone. Than the lights flickered for a moment before finally staying on and the monitor began to come back to life as well. While the screen was rebooting or whatever I tried calling his cellphone. Straight to voicemail.

This is definitely straight from a horror film and I was seriously freaking out. So, I took a deep breath before hollering out some rather harsh language that insinuated that this was just an elaborate prank. Nothing happened, no one came out claiming that I was right.

"What in the world is going on?" I took a seat back on the couch and fingered the rainbow colored dog-tag. Then, I was startled out of my thoughts by the familiar voice of Lana Lang, but it wasn't a line I was familiar with.

" _Hey, are you ok?"_

" _Y…Yeah, I'm fine."_

"Steven?" My voice was soft, but there he was getting pulled up to his feet by our least favorite character. "What the?"

All I could do was watch as he chatted with the characters, of course, though he broke the fourth-wall. That idiot. You don't just tell people their whole world is essentially fake, a total lie. Especially when that person, in that universe or whatever, could snap you like a twig without flexing a muscle.

It got me thinking though, we were watching an episode from season seven. That means that Kara's big scene with the bikini was coming up and if I remember right than Clark, from the show, is going to get really protective of his cousin. This could be really funny.

It wasn't too much longer that my prediction became true and Steven's face was as red as a lobster with sunburn. It was the best reaction ever, not that I would be much better if I was in his place. We both have a thing for blonds. But still, if I ever get to speak to him again, I am so never letting him live that down. Never.

Got to give him props though, he actually managed to ask her out. Even if it was just for coffee, wait, since when did he drink coffee?

As Steven began to give Clark some relationship advice about getting together with Chloe, good job dude, I began searching the internet for any kind of clue that could indicate how this happened. Because that's the beginning of finding a solution to bring my nerdy friend home.

It was also rather unusual that this was clearly messing with the chronology of the show. It was also rather peculiar that the screen followed Steven instead. This could lead to a butterfly effect that could alter the entire timeline of that dimension, as there is no other way to describe it properly at this point. That would make most events unpredictable, which could be very dangerous in that world.

But, he was still one very lucky guy to get to go out with such a beautiful girl. Than he began to rant about Lana. Oh, boy.

"Come on, Steven. Really?" I face-palmed. "That's not the best talking point. You should be able to come up with something better than that. Then again you can't help but rant about these things every time it even comes up remotely."

I heard my name from the speakers. Steven was making a point, which was completely accurate, about me being jealous that he was sent there and I will definitely be giving him a hard time about his coffee date.

Rolling my eyes I went back to my research. I found a few theories from various fan-sites that would love to have the technology to travel into their favorite shows, but nothing concrete. There was no science behind any of it and I was getting very fed up with the lack of progress and, by the looks of it, Steven is on an actual date with Kara and was doing zero research. Again, I don't blame him. But still.

Eventually the episode ended, but it didn't go to the next one automatically. So, I grabbed the remote to the DVD player and went to do it manually, but it refused to play. That's just great really. Like I needed any more complications. I gave a heavy sigh just as my phone buzzed beside me and I instantly answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just surfing the web." I chuckled lightly. "How are you?"

"I've been well. Nothing to complain about. You? Do you have a date for Valentine's day?" She inquired.

"No, I had my eye on someone, but they friend-zoned me."

"That bites. Guy or girl?"

"Girl. She's super adorable."

"Oh, well, alright then. Stop blushing!"

"Yeah, it sucks… and I, uh, can't really talk right now. Call you later, Jade." I will probably forget to do that, but these are special circumstances.

"Sure?"

"Bye." I clicked the end call button.

The whole thing gave me an idea though. I need outside help to figure this out. The question than is who.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again, not wanting to return to the real world just yet. I had had the best dream, lived every Smallville fan's fantasy. I had even gone out on a date with Kara. I smiled at the last thought; even if it had been just a dream, it was dream I definitely wanted to have again.

"Kara." I whispered softly, running through the dream one more time before I opened my eyes.

"Dreaming about me?"

I smiled as I saw Kara sitting at the table in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I thought I was. I thought yesterday was just a really good dream." I replied as I stood up, and walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Kara.

"Not unless we're both having the same dream." She replied with a soft smile.

"What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Why, too early for you?" She joked, and I laughed.

"Not at all, more like too late. Normally I'm up by five on a Thursday. It was nice to sleep in for once."

"I try to wake up early every morning and watch the sun rise. You're welcome to join me if you want."

"I'd like that. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Clark wants me to work on controlling my powers. It's kind of annoying."

"Because he can't fly yet?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Uncle Jor-El said that flight would be the easiest of our abilities. Kal-El has been living here for more than two decades, and he still can't master it. He has no place telling me about control." She said, and I hesitated before answering. What I was going to say could make Kara angry with me, but she needed to understand some thing's.

"That's where you're wrong Kara. First of all, Clark has spent his whole life among humanity, but more importantly, he has spent his whole life protecting his secret. Now I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but you don't have control over your abilities. You burned a wall just by looking at me. You need to learn control or you could accidentally give away both of your secret's. If that happened...People like the Luthor's would lock you up and do God only knows what to you in order to find out how to duplicate your powers. When they were done, they would kill you. Do you understand that?" I asked, praying that she did.

"Yes." She replied softly. I nodded, not giving voice to what was going through my mind. If people like the Luthor's or heaven forbid the Luthor's themselves got a hold of Kara...Well they wouldn't exactly be gentle.

"But Clark still needs to learn to fly."

"And he will. But he will when he's ready. The best thing you can do for your cousin is be patient."

I silently prayed I didn't sound condescending. The last thing that I wanted was for Kara to be mad at me. But I also knew that if she tried to force Clark to take on his destiny, she would only push him further away from it. Not that I could blame him. If my father was like Jor-El, I probably would have reacted the same way.

Kara nodded, and I fought the urge to sigh with relief.

"Okay Steven. I'll try."

"Good. Now let's go." I said, heading out to the barn, shaking my head when I saw Kara already there.

"What kept you?"

"We can't all be faster than a speeding bullet." I said with a grin.

"The good news is that you seem to have the speed down. Strength too, given that you didn't break the door handle. But the heat vision-"

I ducked as I saw her eyes light up, standing up a minute later.

"Could use some work." I finished, and she blushed.

"Sorry." She muttered, and I just smiled.

"Don't be. I consider it a compliment. Now, let's get to work." I replied, heading into the barn and grabbing a piece of wood.

"Close your eyes and breathe." I told her, and she glared at me.

"Trust me. Please."

A moment later she did as I asked, and I set the wood on the barn floor in front of me.

"Okay. Now open your eyes, and split this piece of wood in half."

She opened her eyes, heat vision striking the wood a moment later. I bent down and picked up the two pieces of wood, unable to keep the broad grin off my face. Before I realized it, I had dropped the wood and embraced her, fighting the urge to pick her up and spin her around.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" I said, and she blushed, but returned my embrace nonetheless. Suddenly I felt awkward. I could practically hear Allie asking me what the hell I was thinking. I mean sure I had helped Kara with her powers, and sure we had gone on one date. But I was worried that my spontaneous actions might have ruined my chance for a second.

So I broke the embrace and stepped back, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do.  
"Is everything alright Steven?" She asked and I almost laughed. I had just potentially screwed up, and Kara was worried about me. Instead I just smiled.

"Everything's fine Kara."

She raised an eyebrow, and stepped closer to me.

"You're a terrible liar."

And that is what I get for lying to someone with superhearing.

"I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Hug me? Call me brilliant?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"So does that mean you don't think I'm brilliant?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Of course you're brilliant!"

And strong, and beautiful and so many other things that I couldn't say for fear of rambling and sounding like some creepy fanboy. And of my gosh, I was rambling inside my own head.

"I was just worried that I had crossed some sort of line or-"

"Believe me Steven, if you cross some sort of line you'll know it. Kryptonian remember?" She asked, and I laughed.

"Fair enough. So we've got the rest of the day ahead of us. What do you want to do?"

"I have to go get ready. The pageant's this afternoon." She said, and I fought the urge to groan. What was it with women and taking hours to get ready?

"Well seeing as I'm all by myself for the next few hours, I hope your cousin dosen't mind if I borrow the truck."

"Where are you thinking about going?"

"I'll probably go introduce myself to Oliver Queen. There are a few things I want to discuss."

"Lex Luthor?" She asked, and I nodded. That was part of it. The rest I wasn't quite ready to share yet.

A second later I felt my feet leave the ground, and when I looked own, the farm was no larger than an ant, only a black dot to my human eye. I looked around, seeing nothing but clear sky and my breath caught in my throat. I had flown in a plane before, but the sight before me, unencumbered by a plane's window was one of the most beautiful sight's I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

After a while she asked me where Oliver would be, and I told her about the Watchtower. The next instant we flew through the air, the world seeming to freeze around us. It came back into focus as Kara landed on the balcony of the Watchtower.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked, and I smiled.

"I'll be good. Go get ready. I'll see you later."

"Or she can come in. Yo both can explain what you're doing on my balcony." Oliver Queen said as the door to the balcony opened.

"I'm a friend of Clark's. You know...Boyscout?" I asked, intentionally slipping his code-name in there.

"And her?" He asked, looking towards Kara.

"She's with me. That's all you need to know for now. Can we talk?" I asked calmly.

"Sure." He said at last.

"I'll pick you up once I'm ready?" She asked, and I nodded, kissing her on the cheek. I was extremely grateful I didn't get slapped. In fact, I was so focused on that and my coming conversation with Oliver, that what Kara might be wearing didn't hit me until I was inside. I hoped she would be wearing more than just that bikini!

"So, friend." Oliver said, breaking me from my thought's.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allie's POV**

I sighed as I glanced at the clock on my phone and noted that it was getting rather late. So, I set my alarm and got ready for bed before letting sleep take me.

The next morning I rushed through my routine and prepared a backpack with some essentials if I were to be dragged into Smallville as well. My fingers ghosted over the scares on my left wrist before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. There was only one person who I could think of that would have any hope of figuring this out and thankfully I still kept in touch with their best friend.

Thus, when I pulled up to the seemingly abandoned building it was only slightly less awkward than I would have thought. I carefully walked over the decaying boards before reaching the door and knocked a few times before I heard an unfamiliar voice call out and a moment later my heart either stopped or quickened. The effect left a chill run through my chest and a warmth seep into my soul.

"Yes?" The blond quipped.

"I'm here to see Kenzi and Bo. Are they around?" I gestured to the space behind her. Doing my best not to look into the woman's eyes.

However, before I could say anything more I was almost toppled over by the tiny Russian I came here for. My arms wrapped around her slight frame and I smiled at the typical greeting.

"Allie, it's been forever. How have you been?" It was then that she pulled me into the flat and sat on the kitchen island with a bowl of cereal. "Oh! Allie, this is Tamsin. Tam-Tam, this is Allie. She's an old friend from the early days of Team Bo-Bo."

I braved another glance at the blond and noticed that she was looking right back at me. _I am so screwed_.

"That's actually why I'm here. Where's Bo, I would rather not have to explain this twice?"

It was then that Tamsin unfroze, slammed the door, and went upstairs to, I hope, drag Bo downstairs. Kenzi and I only chuckled at the obvious scuffle that echoed through the building. I could hear Bo groaning in complaint, Tamsin trying to reason that this was clearly urgent, and another unfamiliar voice trying to calm them both down. This seemed futile and as I went to get another bowl for some breakfast another blond came stomping down the stairs. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as the Tamsin. How was she still around though?

"See ya later, Doc." Kenzi waved before turning to me. "Honestly, Bo could do better. Lauren is rather selfish and you know that with Bo that can be rather dangerous."

I could only hum at that, knowing a bit about Bo's past.

"Allie?" Bo questioned as she made her way over to us.

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" She inquired slowly, since our relationship had been strenuous at best since everything that's happened.

"I need to get Steven home. I know where he is, but it's a bit tricky." I paused for a moment before pulling out the DVD case from my backpack and sauntering over to the DVD player. However, Kenzi snapped at me that it needed to be fixed.

"If you want your boyfriend back than it surly isn't time for popcorn and a movie." The blond remarked with a roll of her soulful eyes.

"For one, he's not my boyfriend." She appeared to relax a bit at that, however it would have gone unnoticed if I wasn't good at reading people. "Two, there was a freaky storm last night and he got sucked into the series. Essentially he's in a parallel dimension."

"Well that's a new one." Bo muttered. "Might as well ask Trick to help, because I don't have a clue as to where to begin on this one."

One by one the girls went upstairs to get dressed and grab whatever else they might need. I secured the DVD box back in my bag before checking my phone only to realize it was somehow flipped on silent and I had multiple calls and texts from various people. I checked the texts first and was shocked to find they all pertained to a single point.

Audrey had gone missing.

I could feel my hands begin to shake with worry. This wasn't the first time that this happened and in times past she had ended up in the hospital. I could feel the tears prick my eyes as I ran to the bottom of the staircase and called up to them that I would meet them at the Dahl as soon as I could. Kenzi called back down asking why and after responding with Audrey's name I knew she would understand.

I could barely focus on driving as I sped down the road that lead to her favorite park. There was the tall tree that she would climb up into when she needed to escape the world for a while. This was always where I looked first and this time was no different.

There was a cigarette at my feet when I climbed out of my car before racing to her spot. The cigarette giving me a glimmer of hope that she was here. It wasn't long before I was panting and my legs began to tighten up. I was not the most in-shape person and it was in these moments I wished I was so I could get there faster.

What couldn't have been too much later I spotted the tree and walked towards it silently. I gave a heavy sigh when I spotted the bottom of her sneakers and began to climb up after her. Without a word she scooted up enough so that I could sit behind her. With my back pressed against the bark and her back to my front I secured my arms around her waist. She took another drag of her cigarette before putting it out with the sole of her converse. I quickly texted our worried friends that she was alright.

"Hey." I whispered in her ear.

"Everyone's looking for me again." It was a statement laced with frustration.

"It's because there are so many people who truly want you around; me included."

She only sighed and I reached out to grab one of her slender hands in my own. We stayed in that silence for a long time and when I finally felt her relax completely I spoke up again.

"Would you like to go on an adventure with me today? There's another friend of mine that's in a bit of a unique situation."

She was still for the longest moment before I felt her nod her head.

"Can we?" Her voice was low as she inquired about staying here a bit longer.

Kissing the top I replied that we could stay as long as she needed. I was just thankful that this wasn't one of those times that she wanted to escape permanently.

It was a few hours later when I pulled up outside the Dahl. Audrey was of course confused as where we were.

"There's more to this world than you know, Hon."

With that we walked into the Dahl with Audrey right behind me. It was then that I knew I had missed something since Dyson came over with a perplexed look and took one sniff. I could feel how uncomfortable this was making Audrey.

"Hey, Wolf-man. What's with the sniffer?"

"She's Fae, but I don't recognize it. Perhaps she just hasn't grown into her powers yet." He mussed before returning to his seat.

I patted his chest before grabbing Audrey's hand and pulling her farther into the bar.

"Since when do you hang out in bars?" Her question was so serious it was almost adorable.

"I'm not that much of a square." I pouted and was glad she laughed a little before uttering under her breath so I could hear that I should have told her sooner that I hung out with such beautiful girls. I than pointed out who everyone was, "Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, and Dyson. Where's Trick?"

"Tracking down a DVD player, Princess." Another voice answered.

"Hi Vex." I rolled my eyes as I took a seat next to Tamsin at the end of the bar while Audrey took the one on my other side.

"Hey, Love." He smirked while leaning against the bar.

The gang all chatted for a while before Trick came back into the waystation rolling in a bulky monitor connected to an old, silver VHS/DVD player. I couldn't help but chuckle at the old tech that I had not seen since I was a child. Audrey was holding back laughter and I knew it was because she was certainly not expecting the man to be rather short, her sense of humor was a bit wacked. Thankfully, she didn't even give anyone an indication of her thoughts.

"Why was it that I needed to attain such unusual items, Tamsin?"

Well that peaked my interest, it was the beautiful blond that had inquired about the technology. I pulled out the DVD box while turning to Trick.

"Because my best friend is trapped in a television series or another universe. I'm not sure which, but I need you help to get him home. I can view him on the show through these DVD's though, so I know he's safe. Well, at least for now."

Kenzi helped me find an electrical socket before we plugged it in and I placed the DVD with the current episode into the device. The screen flickered on and I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I saw Steven on the screen once more.

"Well this certainly is a unique situation, Allie." Audrey muttered beside me while gripping my hand, I was thankful for the support. However, I could feel Tamsin's glare where our fingers intertwined. Was she jealous?

I nodded to Audrey before looking at Trick for any indication that he had a clue as to help us.

"How did this happen, Allie?" He inquired and I gladly gave him every detail of the events of the previous night. Unfortunately he appeared to be just as confused as before. "Let me check my books to see if I can find anything. Bo, dear, could you help me please?"

The two than walked down the steps into the little grotto that Trick preferred to call home. My eyes flickered back onto the screen as my amplified hearing picked up on the conversation between Trick and his grand-daughter.

"I'm not against helping them. I just don't want you involved in this." His voice was low, clearly a warning.

"She came to me and Kenzi. So, I'm going to get involved."

"Bo." His voice was firmer now.

"I owe it to him after what happened." Bo's voice was soft and I wanted to believe that she truly regretted what had transpired before.

"That's what worries me." He sighed.

There was mostly silence after that as the sounds of flipping pages and books being shuffled. Moments later the two reappeared with a massive stack of tombs.

"This should be a good start." Trick nodded and Bo pulled one of the books before clearly pretending to flip through the pages as she looked longingly at the screen.

The rest of the group grabbed a tomb as well and began the search to remedy the situation. Well, Vex took a bit more motivation, especially since I was still curious why the strange man was even here to begin with. Audrey and I curled up in front of the monitor and once more I could feel the blonde's gaze on us. However, I wasn't going to dwell on it right now though since there were certainly more pressing matters at hand.

 _ **AvalonXNaruto: Sorry this took forever. Many thanks to the followers of this story and to my best-friend/cowriter for getting on to me to finish this. Please review, we love the feedback.**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"I'm Steven Davis." I replied, immediately grateful that I was facing Justin Hartley's Oliver Queen and not Stephen Amell's. The Arrow was more likely to put an arrow through my chest. At least with Smallville's Oliver I might just be able to have a normal conversation.

"Oliver Queen. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Yes. I also know what you do with your night's. When you're not too busy getting drunk off your ass that is." I said, and he glared.

"If you have a point-"

"I'm not from around here." I said, and Oliver smiled.

"You mean you're like Clark and John." He said, and I shook my head.

"No. I'm from Earth. But I'm from an Earth where you don't exist. You're a fictional character."

"You're not serious."

"When you came back from the Island with Tess Mercer, you two got together. Until she caught you screwing a blonde cocktail waitress named Lois Lane. Except now Lois is a brunette."

"How the hell could you-"

"Like I said, you're not real. At least not where I'm from."

"Come sit down. I think we need to talk."

And so I spent the next four hours telling a billionaire with a bow and arrow my story.

"So you know what's going to happen next? The next threats we'll have to deal with?" He asked once I was done.

"I have a general idea. And I will help you all as best I can. But I need some things from you."

"Such as?"

"A gun. H & K PV9 with a suppressor if you can get it. Untraceable. In addition to regular ammo I'm going to need a separate case of armor piercing rounds."

"Anything else?"

"I'll make a list." I replied, thinking that I would need a lot more than just a handgun if it came to dealing with the Kandorians. I'd need so many weapons I might as well call myself the Punisher.

"Good. Now let's see how you fight." He said, and we both stood up.

He ran towards me, throwing his fist towards my face. I caught his wrist and forced his arm behind his back, putting my other arm around his throat.

"I squeeze, and you lose consciousness in three seconds."

"Nice moves. Who taught you to fight?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Her name's Bo." I said quietly.

"Girlfriend?"

"Somehow I doubt it. Last time I saw her...Well I don't think she'd want to see me again. And I can't exactly blame her." I said, standing up.

"So the blonde you were with-"

"Isn't Bo." I replied, walking towards the elevator.

"What do you want me to tell her when she comes back?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Tell her I went out. She'll be able to find me."

"Steven hold on a second." He said, walking over to the nearby counter. He walked over and pressed a key into my palm.

"Take the elevator down to the garage. There's a black 1969 Charger. It's yours for as long as you're here."

"Thanks Oliver." I said, heading to the elevator.

"I should have your gun in a couple days. Let me know if you need anything else." He said, but I didn't really hear him. I was more or less on autopilot as I got to the garage and got in the car. I didn't even notice what a beautiful car it was.

Instead I just left the garage, not really paying attention to where I was driving. Eventually I stopped and just sat there, pulling out my phone a few moments later. I pulled up my photo album, seeing her face smiling back at me. Her black hair in a ponytail, eyes staring back at me. One brown, one blue. So unique like the woman herself. I ran my finger over her picture, smiling sadly.

"I could seriously use your help Bo. I don't know how I got here, but if I'm right the shit's going to hit the fan pretty soon. Monsters that are just as bad as the Garuda. In some cases, they're worse. But more than anything, I just want one more chance to tell you how much I love you. And I know that may seem hard to believe given that I almost went and killed Lauren. I still would if I had the chance. But it's only because the idea of anyone hurting you is too much for me to bear."

How much longer I sat there I still have no idea. But eventually I heard Kara's voice beside me.

"She's beautiful."

I raised my eyes from the phone, seeing Kara sitting beside me in a beautiful blue dress.

"So are you." I replied, and she smiled at my words.

"Who is she? If you don't mind my asking."

"She's Bo." I replied, no doubt sounding as though those two words explained everything. But to me, they did.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. I hope so. And I know that is the worst thing to say to the girl you just had a date with but-"

"You love her."

Surprisingly there was no condemnation in her voice, only a statement of fact.

"I do. She's so much better than I deserve, but I do."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this with you."

"Well you obviously need to talk to someone, and I don't think Clark or Oliver are exactly the people to talk to."

"Definitely not. But if Bo is seeing this, and I have a hunch that Allie will have gone to her, I am in so much trouble."

At her raised eyebrow, I elaborated.

"Allie will have gone to Bo because she and her sister Kenzi run a private detective agency. But more specifically, they've dealt with strange things before. Unexplained killings, random disappearances and the like. And Bo will be pissed because usually she's the one that has good luck with the gorgeous blonde."

Kara blushed, and I laughed.

I thought about telling her the real reason, but decided against it. Though I was beginning to care for Kara, I didn't know her well enough to tell her about the Garuda. And I wasn't about to tell her about the Fae. That wasn't my secret to tell.

"But enough about my problems. You have a crown to win."

 **Four Hours Later- The Talon**

"Oliver. This is a surprise." I said as Oliver Queen sat down on the stool next to me.

"Yeah, well I managed to get what you needed. And with the stuff that goes on, you never know when you need a weapon." He said, passing me a bag.

"Thank you."

"I also wanted to stop by and congratulate your friend. Have you seen her?"

"Last I saw of Kara she was talking to some of her competitors and oh shit." I said as I grabbed the bag and walked out of the Talon, Oliver following.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong wrong is that her competitors are the freaks of the week." I replied as I pulled out the weapon, slamming the magazine into the gun and thumbing the slide release before attaching the silencer to the end of the weapon.

"Clark said he was her cousin, so I don't think there's anything to..."

His words trailed off as we got to the parking lot. My car was gone, and Kara was nowhere to be seen.

"I've got the keys so she didn't just take a drive. Do you have GPS on your car?" I asked, and he nodded, phone already in hand.

"It looks like an old warehouse about ten miles outside of Metropolis."

"Where's your car?" I asked, and he pointed to a silver sedan.

"Keys. And don't say a word to Clark." I said, walking toward the vehicle.

"You need backup and Clark-"

"Will die if I'm right about who has Kara. Now please just go keep him occupied." I said, catching the set of keys he tossed to me. Less than sixty seconds later I was tearing out of the parking lot at well over the thirty mile an hour speed limit, two questions on my mind.

The first was how had this happened? Kara wasn't supposed to be taken for weeks, and definitely not by the weather queen's. The second question was the worst though. How had I let this happen? I should have stopped this. Or had this only happened because my being here changed the time line? It didn't matter. Either way, it was my fault.

 **Twenty Minutes Later- Just Outside Metropolis**

I stopped the car just outside the warehouse gate and got out through the passenger side door. I jumped the fence, and took cover behind some crates. From what I could remember, there should be at least one guard, maybe two. A moment later I saw a guard approach my position, and I pulled the knife Bo had given me for our sixth month anniversary. I never went anywhere without it. As soon as he was within range I struck, leaping from my position and driving my knife into his throat. He died without a sound, and I moved his body behind the crates I had used as cover. I wiped my knife on his pants leg and picked up the shogun that he carried.

"Thank you Tamsin. Remind me I owe you a beer." I said quietly, thankful that the Valkyrie had taught me to soot something besides my handgun. I moved to the doorway, surprised when it opened without a sound. There was no telling whether I had been seen or not, so I moved down the hall as quickly as I dared. I came across a second door which opened as silently as the first. However, what I found inside was something completely unexpected.

Kara tied to a table about to be experimented on? Check. Lionel Luthor in the room? Check. There was even a second guard, who didn't even have his weapon out. But what stunned me was the person holding the kryptonie needle that was heading towards Kara's arm. I knew the Doctor far too well. And I hated her guts.

Snapping out of my shock, I fired a round that impacted just beside her head before moving and putting a second in the guard's kneecap.

"Steven?" She asked in shock.

"Hello Lauren. Now get against the wall or my next bullet goes into your head."


	6. Chapter 6

Allie's POV

The feeling of being utterly, completely, hopelessly lost wasn't new to me. There was always something missing, some part of my soul that just couldn't be found; some part of my heart that would always remain in shattered pieces. However, this was the first time the feeling of being hopelessly lost wasn't within me. But, with my best friend being so far away.

It had been many hours since the gang had begun their search through the endless tombs that had come forth from the grotto. It was as if there was an expandable charm cast on Trick's library. Straight from Harry Potter. My eyes getting dry from staring at the faded parchment paper for so long. I've probably learned everything except how to get Steven back. A silent laugh stuttered in my chest as I watched the screen again.

 _Steven just left the garage, obviously not paying any attention to where he was headed. Eventually he stopped in front of an old donut shop and just sat there, pulling out phone a few moments later. He pulled up his photo album, seeing Bo's face smiling back at him._

It was a familiar picture and it brought the thought of how a cell-phone could be more like a locket than just a communication device. Than it hit me. He left his phone in this reality, how does he have it there? Perhaps he dropped it but there was some kind of data or matter transfer and it already cloned it? It was then that I noticed he was smiling sadly as his thumb grazed softly over the pixels, just enough to trace her face without making the screen do anything, until it flickered off a moment later only for him to turn the device on again.

" _I could seriously use your help Bo. I don't know how I got here, but if I'm right the shit's going to hit the fan pretty soon. Monsters that are just as bad as the Garuda. In some cases, they're worse." His voice was thick with emotion as a knot formed in the back of his throat. "But more than anything, I just want one more chance to tell you how much I love you. And I know that may seem hard to believe given that I almost went and killed Lauren. I still would if I had the chance. But it's only because the idea of anyone hurting you is too much for me to bear."_

Bo's head snapped up from the tomb she was flipping through, although I knew she wasn't really reading it and was paying attention to the monitor. I could see her eyes water a bit at Steven's words and a heavy swallow followed.

There was a lot to be explained with all that, but from Bo's reaction I could tell that she was thinking about the events that had happened and was mourning what could have been between the two of them. They were a strong couple when they were together and mistakes were made that can't easily be forgiven. Although it appears that the two needed to discuss what happened before at breaks them both.

My eyes fell back on the screen again and I was pondering once again why the story stayed focused solely on him unlike the original versions.

" _She's beautiful." Kara's soft tone was loud within the silence of the car._

 _He raised his eyes from the phone, acknowledging Kara sitting beside him in a gorgeous sky-blue dress._

" _So are you." He replied, and she smiled at his words._

I chuckled and muttered that he was super smooth in this world. Audrey heard me and I could feel her silent laughter.

"He's normally rather clumsy with his words when he's around any girl he could potentially crush on. It takes a while until he is comfortable with them." I explained. Audrey only nodded before grabbing another book, getting comfortable again and continued searching for a solution to this unique predicament.

" _Who is she? If you don't mind my asking."_

" _She's Bo." He replied in a whisper, no doubt sounding as if those two simple words explained everything. But to him, they more than described who she was; who she is._

" _Your girlfriend?" She inquired._

" _I honestly don't know. I hope so." His voice was filled with despondent longing. "And I know that is the worst thing to say to the girl you just had a date with but-"_

" _You love her."_

 _Surprisingly there was no condemnation in her voice, only a statement of fact._

A gasp escaped Bo's lips and I looked at her facial expressions as Steven stated; _"I do. She's so much better than I deserve, but I do."_

It was now clear that Bo was just as torn up about his statement as Steven was about admitting it, even though it had been so long since they had last spoken.

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this with you."_

" _Well you obviously need to talk to someone, and I don't think Clark or Oliver are exactly the people to talk to." Kara offered a small smile._

" _Definitely not. But if Bo is seeing this, and I have a hunch that Allie will have gone to her, I am in so much trouble."_

 _At her raised eyebrow, he elaborated._

" _Allie will have gone to Bo because she and her sister Kenzi run a private detective agency. But, more specifically, they've dealt with strange things before. Unexplained killings, random disappearances and the like. And Bo will be pissed because usually she's the one that has good luck with the gorgeous blonde."_

Bo was a master at seduction even without using her succubus powers. There was just something about her, even I had a small crush on her at one point. I mean, don't get me wrong, I usually was the one who was able to flirt more effectively, and naturally, than Steven did. Even though it rarely goes more than just flirting. I mean, I met Audrey and a few of my other friends that way, so it mostly works out. Can't believe he stated that outload though, but I had to conceded to the master seductress.

While watching Steven ever so often after hearing that the group and I continued to flipp through the various books that Trick and Bo had brought up was quickly becoming a frustratingly fruitless effort. That was until Trick grabbed the next set of books and I grabbed one at random and realized that is was a book of fairy-tales. _Once Upon a Time_ was inscribed in gold lettering on the cover.

"Hey, Trick, what's with the fairy-tales?" I inquired of the older fae.

He looked up from a much thicker tomb that was in front of him and raised an eyebrow at me. The short man walked over and placed a large hand on the book before snatching it up and flipped through a few pages.

"I had forgotten about this. The book its self isn't what will help you, but it does give me an idea." He paused for a moment as the rest of the group looked up from what they were reading, or as I noticed in Bo's case watching. Tamsin only moved herself behind the bar to grab another shot of vodka. It was amazing how much she could drink and I was curious as to what type of fae she is. "Regina Mills, formerly known as the Evil Queen, owes me a favor and anyone who could possibly know about traveling to different realms it would be her."

That took me a minute to sink in and Audrey moved from where she had wound up laying with her head resting on my lap to a fully seated position with eyes wide.

"I must be tripping right now. Did he really just say that freaking fairy-tales are real now?" Her voice was raised an octave higher than normal and I squeezed her hand.

I grabbed the sides of her face and looked her dead in the eyes. There was no indication of her being under the influence of anything. She quickly batted my hands away with a soft chuckle and I smirked at her annoyance and the faint tinge on her cheeks.

"Told you there's more to this world than you would think. But, that's a new one for me too." She only sighed heavily before deflating into my side with a look that clearly said I owed her a better explanation at some point.

"So, where can we find her, Grandfather?" Bo piped up.

"Yes, because seeing anyone who goes by the name EVIL QUEEN is such a brilliant idea." Tamsin sassed with a roll of her beautiful eyes and I didn't know if it was from whatever was bothering her whenever she looked at me or if she was just naturally sarcastic.

Kenzi readily agreed with the blonde and I conceded that it really didn't sound like the best idea. However, I didn't see another options at the moment.

"Well, does anyone else have another idea?" Dyson spoke up and of course no one did. "Then let's go."

It was then that I informed him that I was grateful for his help, but he couldn't leave the precinct for this and if he wanted to help he could help track down the current whereabouts for Ms. Mills. Trick chimed in a moment later saying that wasn't necessary because she still lived in StoryBrook, Maine.

"Road Trip!" Kenzi screamed with a grin on her lips.

The group chuckled at her childish behaviors. It was then decided that Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin, Vex, and Audrey would be coming with me. I was perplexed why we needed the Mesmer, but I wasn't going to fight it. I didn't know if there was a time limit on whatever we needed to do to get Steven back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

"You won't kill me Steven." She replied, and I glared.

But much as I hated to admit it, I also knew she was right. No matter my feelings on the subject, there was no denying that Bo loved Lauren. And because of that, I knew that unless I had no choice, I would not kill her.

"Bo loves you. Which is why I am giving you one chance. Drop the needle, and get against the wall."

"Do nothing Dr. Lewis. Remember our bargain." Lionel spoke up, and I turned my glare on him.

"I have a reason not to kill Lauren, much as I might hate it. I don't have the same restrictions when it comes to you. So I would suggest you shut up while you still can."

My voice is confident. Cocky. No fear. Because I'm not afraid. I'm excited. This entire thing, this whole situation twisted as it is, is just one giant adrenaline rush. For someone who had gone from a teacher to fighting freaks with powers on a daily basis to being a normal teacher again, this was a familiar rush that only came from danger and excitement. But then I see Lionel smile. And the adrenaline starts to fade. I start to realize this was too simple. I took the guards out to easily. Someone with Lionel's money can afford to hire the best. The Jason Bourne's of this world. Men who make Russian Spetznaz and Navy SEALS look like common men. But he didn't. No, he hired two men that I took down without even trying. And as good as I am, he has the trump card. He has Lauren. Someone who has been there since day one. Someone who's seen my training with Bo and Dyson. She's seen me spend hours discussing history and strategy with Trick. And if she's willing to help Lionel kidnap a Kryptonian, then I have to assume that there is no secret she wouldn't reveal. Including just how dangerous I can be. Which means that this entire thing was a trap. And like a rank amateur, I walked right into it. The smile on his face, and the section of the wall opening behind Lauren confirms my fear.

"I must congratulate you Steven. You are much more impressive than I would expect a teacher to be. Tell me, who is it that made you so dangerous?" Lionel asked as one of the six men who were hiding behind the door comes and takes my shotgun and pistol. He even got my knife.

"Nice knife. Where'd you get it?" The man asked as two of the other men restrain me.

"From your mother." I replied, and he glared before punching me in the face.

My head snapped to the side, and I spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Mother teach you to throw a punch too?" I asked, and he grabbed a handful of my shirt. I just smiled. He hit me again. No doubt he would have done it a third time if not for Lionel.

"Enough. I hired you to be professional's, not schoolyard ruffians. Now answer my question Steven. Who made a teacher into a badass?"

I laughed. Lionel Luthor using the word badass is just too funny. But that was about the only thing funny. Regardless of the one guys temper, I could tell that Lionel hadn't hired losers. These guys were true professional's. Even if one had a temper. He reminded me of Dyson a bit. Easy to piss off, but not easy to beat. One would be difficult, and two would be a serious problem. Three would be a win only if Lady Luck loved me tonight. But six guys armed with assault rifles, wearing body armor and moving like they had spent their lives in special ops? I was seriously wishing I had brought backup. In that moment I was praying that I was dreaming. That I wasn't about to get a young girl killed because of my need to play the hero. That I was going to wake up and call Allie and tell her about this dream that was too cool to be real. Then I would go and find Bo and beg her forgiveness. And if by some miracle she forgave me, I would do my best never to hurt her again.

But this wasn't a dream. This was real, and I knew that no matter what happened to me I could never answer Lionel. If I answered his question, if I gave him a name, if I gave him her name, he could eventually find a way to get to her. And it would be a cold day in hell before I let a maniac get to Bo or anyone else I loved. So I promised myself I would find a way to save Kara, even if it cost me my life, and then I spat blood at Lionel.

"I'll never answer your questions. So you may as well just kill me now."

"You will tell me what I want to know Steven. You will tell me who made you a dangerous man, and then you will answer every other question I have. But first you will see just how dangerous I am. Dr. Lewis, continue with the procedure."

I saw the briefest hint of indecision on Lauren's face before she picked up the needle and walked towards Kara, preparing to place the kryptonite needle in Kara's arm. I struggled with all my strength, but the two men held me fast. In desperation, I tried again to appeal to Lauren's conscience.

"Lauren, think about what you're doing! Do you really think she will forgive you if you torture an innocent girl? And if you tell Lionel her name, you are guaranteeing that she will be right where Kara is now. Please, if you love her, if you see her anything more than just a good lay, drop the syringe and end this madness!"

"I can't. I'm sorry Steven." She said, and she truly looked it. But in that moment, I didn't care. Because Bo had loved her, and Lauren had just shown how much Bo's love meant to her. Nothing at all.

"If she dies Lauren, if he finds her I swear to God I will kill you in the most painful way I can imagine."

"I wouldn't make threats while you are outnumbered, outgunned and outmatched." One of the men holding me said.

"I wouldn't say that six on six is outmatched. I'd say it's just about even." Someone said as they walked through a door on the opposite side of the room.

My eyes widened as I heard that voice. Her voice. And then it was joined by another familiar voice, and I knew the odds had turned.

"Actually it's a whole lot more than even." Tamsin said from where she stood between Allie and Bo. There was a brunette beside Allie whom I recognized as Audrey. I had seen several photos, but had never met her before. And beside Tamsin was another blonde who looked remarkably like Elsa from Frozen. I prayed there would be no singing.

"And who might you be sweetheart?" The man who had punched me asked.

"Your worst nightmare bitch." Tamsin replied, just as her eyes turned black.

"You can't hold him anymore can you?" She asked, and I felt the two men's grip loosen slightly. It was enough. I slammed my head back into one man's face just as the other man fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder.

"Thanks Allie." I said, moving to stand beside the group.

"Thank me when we're out of here." She replied.

"I'll do that. Can I borrow a knife beautiful? One of these guys took mine." I said, and Bo sighed before handing me one.

"Make sure I get it back."

"Yes dear." I replied, smiling when she blushed.

"Make up later you two. Ass kicking now please." Allie said, and we charged.

Tamsin took out two of the men with well placed strikes to the throat and spine respectively. Nothing lethal, but enough to make sure they stayed down. I found myself back to back with Allie, grinning as I threw her over my shoulder, her feet landing in another one's face and putting him down for the count.

Bo and Audrey took down one each, although Audrey's seemed based more on dodging and having her opponent constantly punch walls than any actual skill. Then again, that's what happens if you've never been in a fight, which I suspected she hadn't.

That only left one man, Lionel, and Lauren. Lionel sat still, watching the battle as though he had not a care in the world. I had a bad feeling that he was studying my friend's and I, making plans to take us down. Lauren moved to plunge the needle into Kara's arm. I threw the knife Bo had loaned me, he butt of the weapon hitting Lauren's wrist, and making her drop the syringe. It shattered on the floor, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

But my relief was short-lived as I heard a scream. The blonde who looked like Elsa hadn't moved this entire time, but she was moving now. Or more accurately, she was firing. Firing ice shards from her hands at the only man who remained. The man who had taken my knife that Bo had given me for our anniversary. The man fell to the floor as an ice shard tore into his stomach. He fell to the floor and I saw Allie run over and whisper to the blonde. I walked over to the dying man and grabbed my knife, wiping it on his leg.

"I'll take that."

I walked over to Kara and undid her bonds, helping her up.

Tamsin had both Lionel and Lauren covered, calling over her shoulder.

"What do we do with them?"

I looked at Allie, who nodded.

"Leave Lionel. Bring Lauren."

"HELP!"

I ran over to Audrey who stood by Bo. Bo was on her back, blood gushing from a wound in her stomach. She had been hit by one of the blonde's ice shards.

"Kara!" I screamed, running over to her.

"Get us to the farm right now!" I yelled. I didn't ask if she was okay. I didn't ask if she could do it. I just demanded.

She asked no questions. She just grabbed me in one hand and Bo in another before racing away, the three of us arriving at the Kent farm a second later. I took Bo from Kara and ran inside the house, not even seeing Clark and Oliver in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and into the first room I saw, kicking the door shut and laying Bo on the bed, pressing my lips to hers. I groaned in relief when I saw her respond, the two of us tearing at each others clothes. I just prayed that no one would try and interrupt.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Hi." I said, looking into the eyes of a fully healed Bo.

"Hey." She replied quietly, her tone reminding me that we still had a lot to talk about. In that moment I didn't want to think about that though. I was just glad she was here.

"We've got a lot to talk about don't we?" She asked, and I smiled.

"I'd like to. But I think we should tell everyone you're alive before Allie breaks down the door." I replied, and she smiled. It was good to see her smile again. We got up and dressed, Bo walking over to the door a minute later. Before she could open it I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" She asked, and I nodded.

"This is all wrong."

Before she cold possibly misinterpret my words, I carried on.

"I'm fully healed." I said, pressing my hands to my face. I tasted no blood. I felt no bruise.

"How?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No idea." I replied, before making another observation.

"You're fully fed." I said, and she grinned.

"If you'll recall, I'm always fully fed with you."

"But never with any other human right?" I asked, and she groaned.

"If this is about Lauren-"

"Please just humor me and answer the question." I said gently.

"No other human has fully fed me."

And when's the last time I've been awake after we've been together?"

"Never." She replied quietly.

"And neither has any other human?" I asked, and she nodded, her eyes widening a second later.

"Human." She said quietly, and I nodded.

"And I feel better in this moment than I ever have before. Which makes me think..."

"That you could have fed off of me." She said.

"I know it sounds crazy but-"

"What sounds crazy?" Allie asked as she opened the door.

"I think I might be Fae." I said quietly.

"Okay. I mean I kinda doubt it but I guess anything-"

Her words cut off as I kissed Bo hard on the mouth, feeling a power surge through me that I had never felt before.

"Is possible." She finished in shock.

"My eyes turned blue?" I asked a minute later, and she nodded slowly.

"So I'm an Incubus. Cool."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Allie's POV:**

Kara flew off with Steven and Bo, while I gathered the reminder of our odd, little gang to the Van we rented when we got into this town and drove to where I knew the Kent house was located. The dirt crunching under the tires as we rolled up to the rural residence. Clark was there appearing as if the Riddler just gave him something unsolvable. Oliver Queen was leaning in the doorframe to the living room, still confused, yet obviously cooler under pressure then Clark.

Once everyone was unloaded and sitting somewhat comfortably in the relatively small living room, in relation to the amount of people in the space, I permitted the Kryptonian to speak.

"What is going on?" Clark was highly perplexed and honestly I didn't blame him. "Why did Steven rush that girl upstairs, she's clearly injured and needs medical attention!"

"Hold on there, big guy. Bo will be just fine." Tamsin uttered from where she was lounging on the couch. Taking up as much space as she was physically able.

"How?" He rubbed the back of his neck. A very clear indication that he was confused and or nervous. Perhaps knowing the mannerisms of a fictional, or not so fictional, character was borderline obsessive, but it came in handy.

"Let's just get settled, they might take a while and in the meantime I will explain." I placed myself near Tamsin's feet while Audrey settled against my legs. Kara and Elsa found their place near the fire place while Clark remained standing next to Ollie.

"Clark, Kara, I am aware of who you are and what you can do. Oliver, I know about you as well. Same way Steven knows. However, you're not the only ones with powers. Let's just say for the record that everyone from our world with powers is called Fae, whether they are human or something else. You follow?" I raised an eyebrow at the only men currently in the room. "Oh, call Chloe and tell her to come over A.S.A.P. we are going to need her help once Steven finishes helping Bo."

"Okay." He drew it out in a manner that meant he didn't quite believe me. That coming from an alien from a long dead planet. However, he did as I requested and soon we were informed that she would be here in an hour. Perfect.

"Bo is a succubus. She feeds and heals from sexual energy. So she's getting in on with Steven and when they're done she'll be good as new." I smiled and Tamsin muttered something about how that was too long of an explanation for Bo's 'Sexy-time'.

Her feet where on my lap and I subconsciously began to graze my fingers over her calves. The smooth skin feeling like a small piece of heaven in my hands. My mind, however, was on Elsa, I knew she was blaming herself for what she had done to Bo.

"Elsa, dear, she's going to be okay and I know she won't blame you either." My tone was soft and I untangled myself from Tamsin and Audrey to get closer to the fair-haired Ice Queen.

I knelt in front of her and gripped her hands firmly in my own. Allowing my sincerity to flow into her and I could tell that it was calming her as the soft tears stopped falling from her brilliant azure eyes.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kara piped up and I nodded as it wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright, name and abilities if you have any." Clark chimed in. "I'm Clark and I'm invulnerable, heat vision, and super hearing."

I knew he had more, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Audrey, I'm human I guess. No powers."

"Tamsin, Valkyrie." I raised an eyebrow at that. She was the one of those who brought the souls of the fallen to Valhalla. I thought they were under the influence of Freyja, so how was it she was able to join us? Her eyes found mine and her lips curled slightly. "Bite me, Princess."

I could feel my cheeks flame at the mental image of doing just that. Shaking off the skip in my chest I turned it around.

"Just tell me when and where." Smirking at the flustered flicker of her lips before she masked it with _bitch-face._ Audrey just rolled her eyes as I took my place at Tamsin's feet once more.

"Okay, well I'm Kara, same as Clark I suppose although I can fly." The tall blonde stated, breaking the silence.

"I'm Elsa and I can control ice. That's the best way to explain it."

"And I'm Allie; Fae, but my powers haven't come in yet."

"Oliver?" I inquired after he didn't respond on his own.

"Fine, I'm an archer and I'm trained in hand to hand combat." He grumbled.

With that there were soft conversations and I checked the clock on my phone. It had been roughly forty minutes after Steven and Bo went upstairs and it's time to check up on them. I once again untangled myself and received a kick and a frustrated huff from Tamsin. I suppose she was comfortable and didn't want to move.

I listened quietly at the door for a moment and after hearing hushed conversation I knew I could enter without scaring my already delicate psyche.

"I know this sounds crazy, but-" Steven's voice was muffled through the door.

"What sounds crazy?" I inquired as I opened the door and leaned into the door frame.

"I think I might be Fae." Steven whispered, as if he was unsure of my reaction.

"Okay. I mean I kind of doubt it, but I guess anything-"

I stopped speaking as Steven leaned over to Bo and kissed her hard on the lips. Both of their eyes glowing a vibrant blue and Chi was visible between them. Neither taking or receiving the life energy, it sort of remained in place on their lips before they broke the kiss and it flowed evenly back into them.

"-Is possible." The remainder of my sentence dripped from my tongue as my mind was racing to grasp that my bestie was Fae. Made me jealous that I had no idea what my Fae abilities were or what kind of Fae I am.

"My eye's turned blue?" Steven inquired with a raised brow once he caught his breath and I nodded slowly as a smile creeped over his lips. "So, I'm an Incubus? Cool!"

I laughed at his excitement. Happy that at least one of had cool abilities. As geeks it was amazing that we could get 'super-powers' like in the comics. This whole journey was just unbelievable.

"Come downstairs when you're shirt is right-side-out. We've got a lot to talk about and we need to figure out our next move." I winked at him before sauntering down the stairs again to hopefully regain my seat next to Tamsin. The girl I was both extremely attracted to and extremely frustrated with, because her excessively rude behavior, of course.

"Dang, it really is inside out." I heard him groan from where I was on the stairs. Laughing to myself once again I noticed that Chloe was about to ring the bell and I opened the front door before she could.

"Come on in, I'll introduce everyone and then I can explain what's going on to the best of my ability."

 _This is normal. Well, mostly. She is really pretty._ I took a breath as I glanced at the blonde beside me. She was practically curled against the window while her fingers grazed over the screen on her phone. Occasionally her tongue would stick out and it was hard to focus on driving when she looked so down right adorable. _No, don't. She's a bitch to you._

My heart was racing and I could feel my face turning red. Why did she choose to ride with me? Audrey decided to take the backseat and take a nap leaving Tamsin to take the passenger seat. It's been hours and nothing had been said besides an argument over music, since I hated to drive in silence I let her take charge of what we listened too, after an hour of her changing it every time I put something on. Leading to some aggressive bands that I wasn't in the mood for.

As payback for it I sang to every song. She only glared at me with those bright eyes and tried to find something that she could tolerate knowing I was going to keep singing regardless. Thankfully, I know every song on my Ipod. Point 1 Allie!

However, the mood shifted when we finally got to the city limits. Because, of all the things I figured could possibly become a hurdle in saving Steven, and I'm very imaginative, I never would have come up with a forty foot wall of thick ice to surround an entire town. So climbing out of the car I couldn't wrap my head around what could have possibly happened to cause this. The rest of the group followed as I mindlessly went to touch the ice, still half convinced that this was all a dream.

My fingers graced the cool barrier and I instantly pulled them away as I noticed a blue tinge on my skin. Definitely not normal ice, meaning we were definitely in the right place and there was definitely something wrong going on behind the wall.

"Smart move, Princess. Just touch something that could potentially be a magical barrier." Tamsin scoffed as she leaned against the hood. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Any ideas?"

"We need to get over the wall." Bo frowned while exiting her vehicle. "Climb it?"

"Too cold, we would die of hypothermia just touching it too long." I piped in. "Plus we don't have any gear to climb it anyway."

"Fly over." Vex shouted as he rolled from on top of my car. I wasn't even going to bother thinking of why he was there to begin with.

"Tamsin?" Her name was chorused by Kenzi, Bo, and I.

"Fly me with you over the wall. We can fix whatever is causing the ice and then see Regina so we can get to Steven."

"I'm not going to fly anyone anywhere, especially with you." She scowled.

That hit me. What had I ever done to her?

Green-blue eyes bore into mine as the blonde's fists clenched. My jaw set in natural stubborn-defiance. Vex's idea was really the only option at the moment. However, Tamsin appeared to be just as stubborn a soul as I am.

Audrey decided to step in at that moment; moving from where she was leaning against my car to stand beside me. "There really is no need to be such a bitch, Blondie. We're all trying to save Steven. So, suck up whatever is bothering you, bottle it up until the mission is complete and everyone is back in their own dimension."

Tamsin had to let that sink for a moment before she finally agreed to get me, and subsequently all of us, over the ice. Finally, she caved and I saw her wings unfurl and it took all my strength not to touch them to see if they were as soft as they appeared.

"Alright, Princess, let's get this over with." She smirked with an unfamiliar glint in her eyes. My heart began racing as she took a step towards me.

Before I could blink I felt her flush against my back and her slender fingers curl around my waist. I could feel my face heating up and then we were in the air and our friends were getting smaller and smaller beneath us.

"A little warning next time would be fabulous!" I yelled over my shoulder

"Where's the fun in that?" She laughed, her breath ghosting against my ear.

Once we were above the wall I took an aerial view of the other side. Not seeing anything of potential danger she took the cue to fly forward. Thankfully, there wasn't anything invisible or magical besides the wall to stop us from simply flying over it. Once we were on our feet on the other side, and Tamsin was smiling over the thought of dropping me, I began to investigate this side of the icy barrier.

"Go get the others, I'm going to see if there is anything to be discovered on how to take down the wall." She sighed heavily before taking off again. Soon enough the rest of the gang was on the inside of the barrier and with no other clues in sight our next bet was to head towards town.

After listening to almost an hour of Vex complaining about his feet hurting, the moron decided to wear heels, seriously, I don't understand his logic sometimes, and we arrived at the town. StoryBrooke its self was nothing special. There were small shops and other business untouched by time. The small town a very mid-western cliché in every aspect, very much so like Smallville, I suppose. Close to the middle of town there was a B&B called Granny's and figured it would be a decent place to start asking where we could find the Regina.

There were only a few patrons in the restaurant, yet only a man with slicked-back black hair gave us any mind. He stood up and the hook where his hand was supposed to be glinted from the florescent lighting. His aura screamed Pirate.

"Hey, excuse me. But, who are you?" Well at least he was a polite pirate.

"We're looking for Regina Mills."

He gave us all a once over, I suppose to size us up. Make sure we weren't any trouble. To be fair we were a bit of a misfit group of weirdos, mostly Vex.

"She's normally in here around three, you can see her then , don't cause any trouble."

With that he walked out the door and we took a seat at one of the larger booths. It wasn't long before a beautiful brunette came over and introduced herself as Ruby before taking our orders. Everyone at least got a drink so as not to be rude.

"So, why are you all looking for Regina? Most people don't go out of their way to do so." Ruby questioned once she had placed the drinks in front of us. Her dark eyes scanning over us, much like the pirate did. Was it that weird to see outsiders in the town?

"We need her assistance in a rather peculiar situation. Do you know anything about the ice-wall that's surrounding the town?" I inquired.

"Not, much really. Just that it appeared a few days ago. The sheriff has been investigating, Emma Swan." She nodded in the general direction of a pretty blonde around thirty years old who was sitting next to a boy around twelve or thirteen.

With that she walked off to take more orders and after a few sips and realizing there was a bit of time until Regina was due to show I decided to get up and talk to the pretty sheriff. Man, I am so freaking gay.

"Ok, this is being drawn out. They don't need to hear every detail." Tamsin piped up.

I glared at her shortly before continuing. She just sneered back. What was up with the woman? Geesh.

"So, I went up to the sheriff and explained our situation. She was actually rather nice." I smiled briefly.

"Not the point." Audrey hit my leg in jest. Knowing that I could get caught up in irrelevant details.

"Right. Anyway, we all went on an adventure to find what was causing the wall, since we still had a few hours until Regina was due to show up, and on the way we ran into Elsa, who's powers were a bit out of control. She was the one unintentionally creating the barrier."

"Yes, I do apologize for that once more. However it all worked out since there was all the drama with Mr. Gold."

There was a chorus of raised eye-brows and questioning looks. I gave them a similar explanation that I did for Audrey that explained the magick of our world. How there were obviously a multi-verse of dimensions and that StoryBrook was created as a pocket town from another dimension full of fictional characters, well fictional to the mortal realm.

"Ok, so there is a town within a world that's full of story book characters. This town was created by Regina in some evil plot for her own gain. Rumple, or Mr. Gold, is called the Dark One. Definitely not a good guy even if he is trying to be good. That's not the point of the story though even if he was a pain to deal with."

It was obvious by this point that there was going to be many beautiful blondes on my journey to find Steven. Not that I minded. However, this one was wearing a blue dress that was certainly out of place in this quant town. Her large blue eyes were shinning like ice and sparks of white were flickering off her fingers.

"Don't come any closer!" Her voice was frantic and her eyes got even wider once they noticed us getting closer to her.

"We're not going to hurt you." Emma Swan spoke softly while giving a gesture for everyone else to stay put while she crept closer.

"No!" There was a sudden drop in temperature as a flurry began swirling between where we were and where the frightened girl was standing.

Then the snow cleared and a twenty foot tall snow-monster was roaring at us. Freezing air was blowing everything around, causing mayhem. My only thought was to find something to melt it.

"Bo, come with me, let's find the girl. Someone find heat to melt it."

"We need Regina." Emma sighed before pulling up her cell and face-timing the Mayor. Obviously they were friends. Good then.

We ran off after the blonde who had used the flurry to get away from us. Clearly this was another instance of someone losing control of their powers. Cliché enough.

It was easy enough to follow the frozen foot-steps and we found her huddled behind some boxes in an ally not too far from where the battle raged on. It was then that I realized who she was. Another person I thought couldn't be real.

"It's Elsa right?" I inquired as I walked softly towards her.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm here to help. I can explain more, but I doubt this is the most comfortable place for conversation."

She smiled at me before taking my hand as I helped her to her feet. I told Bo to go back to the fight since I had this under control.

"Is there any chance you can stop the snow creature?"

She only shook her head in the negative and gave a heavy sigh. We walked back over to the edge of the fight where a new face was red from the glow of the fire dancing in her palm. In one swift movement the flames grew and consumed the snow-monster. Melting it instantly.

"You must be Regina Mills." I nodded.

"And you are all strangers who have already caused a lot of trouble." Her lips quirked into a slight smile.

"We need your help." Bo stated before going to stand by a scowling Tamsin. Audrey and Vex had stayed behind at Granny's. I swear Vex had a crush on the Pirate. The mesmer had weird taste in partners.

"As much as I enjoy a good story, could you speed it up a bit?" Tamsin nudged me softly and a few of the others, mostly those who weren't there, nodded their agreement.

"Fine, main points only then." I gave a heavy sigh as I fell back into the couch.

"Allie explained what was going on with the situation with Steven and introduced everyone as always." Elsa laughed. I smiled at the thought.

"Then Regina took us all to a tomb, after we convinced her that the sooner we found a way to Steven, the quicker we would leave town. The sheriff came along with us and was rather too chummy with the dear mayor." I piped in.

"Right, then once Regina realized that she and Emma's magic couldn't open a portal without a little extra help we all went to find Mr. Gold. This was of course with the warning that asking him for anything came with a price. We still don't know what that is, by the way." Audrey spoke up.

"Anyway, we can figure that out later. There was also the side mission of finding Ana, Elsa's sister. Once we did, she was washed up in a trunk on the beach. Turns out that she was looking for Elsa, who had turned up in StoryBrooke after being trapped in an urn by her evil aunt."

"Okay, I want the full story now. What happened?" Steven was wide eyed.

"He asked for it." I smirked at Tamsin. Her eyes glaring into mine after rolling them at my expense.

"Regina, can I have a word please?" A rather short brunette walked into the Sheriff's office where everyone had gathered to discuss their next course of action.

"Sure thing, Belle."

"I found a place and I just figured out who it used to belong to. Well sort of, however there might be clues as to how to get home."

"Lead the way then." Emma spoke up from where she was standing next to the brunette Mayor.

It wasn't long before the entire group was standing outside a mansion deep in the woods. Vex was keeping hook company and there was no doubt that the pirate was enjoying it. There was an obvious energy that was coming from building and, out of habit, I reached for Audrey's hand as an anchor. However, my hand brushed against the spitfire of a blonde who had moved to where Audrey had been standing beside me moments before. As I felt my cheeks heating up I moved forward into the building.

The interior wasn't as lavish as I thought it would be and I instructed everyone to fan out and look for clues to anything that could be helpful and holler if they found anything. We swept the room then the building and a few long hours later we were gathered outside the ballroom, a room I had already searched, when we figured that whoever used to live here couldn't help us now.

That was until there was a blinding light pulsing from the closed ballroom doors and a smug look on Mr. Gold's face. Tamsin noticed as well and the odd man's eyes light up in an evil mischief and the blonde grabbed the lapels on his jacket and shoved him against a wall.

"What do you know?" Her tone was dark, menacing, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Well, deary, this mansion used to belong to a wizard and I just so happen to have picked up a few of his tricks." He was grinning. It was like he had just won the lottery or something.

"Like what, Rumple?" Regina was toying with the flames dancing on her fingertips. Fingers that were rather close to the man's face. He didn't flinch.

"Just a way to get you home." His beady little eyes were staring at Elsa and Ana at this point.

Ana, Elsa's sister, was the main reason Elsa was in Storybrook. Apparently they got separated or something and Ana turned up on the beach in an old chest. That was another story for another day though since it wasn't all that relevant at the time.

"So if we were to go into that room we would find a way to get to Arendel? What would we find?" Tamsin was practically growling now.

"Perhaps."

I looked around the room for a moment, gauging everyone's reactions. Considering we didn't have any other alternatives I just decided to open the door a crack and peek at what lay behind it. There was a door situated into the middle of the spacious room. The door jamb lined with wooden details that were recognizable from Elsa's kingdom. I opened the door wider and everyone looked at the door. Emma walked up to it first and investigated it. It was just a door. Nothing behind it or over it.

"This will get us home?" Ana inquired. The Dark One only nodded before Ana opened the door to a view of the kingdom. Elsa ran up beside her and motioned for her to go first. With a final wave the younger girl walked through the door and Elsa was quick to follow. However, there was a hitch. The doorway flickered for a moment before changing into one with kryptonian script. The house of El's insignia on top like a beacon.

The blonde stepped through into a world she wasn't expecting and I ran after her. Audrey, Bo, Tamsin were able to get through the door before it closed behind us. Elsa crumbled to the ground, tears on her face. She was so close to being home. Literally a step away.

"Where are we?" Audrey questioned after realizing we were in a corn field.

"Smallville." I nodded before heading towards what I though was the direction of the road.

"Then I remembered what happens here in Smallville, where we ended up. So I found a rental place, got a van, and came to save the day." I smirked.

"That's insane." Clark exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but look what has happened in Smallville over the past few years. Your very existence is rather impossible."

There was a pause as the group absorbed what had happened. Then I recall our mystery player and what she was doing with Lex Luthor of all people, in a universe that wasn't even her own.

"What are we going to do about Lauren?"

"Interrogate her. Oliver, Tamsin come with we need to move Lauren to the storm cellar so I can ask her some rather pressing questions." Steven ordered.


End file.
